Skins
Skins are aesthetic designs for one's Immortal that can be used without changing the Immortal's tactical combat or its persistence. Some Skins also change the texture or model of the Immortal compared to the default Skin. Skin prices range from 175 to 450 Petroglyph Coins. An exception to this is Karapyss, who and who's Skins do not cost any Petroglyph Coins but can only be bought with Prestige Points. Skins by Immortal This is a list of the non-default Skins currently available to the respective Immortals. Aislynn Skin ais1.png|Aftermath Aislynn - 415 Petroglyph Coins Skin ais2.png|Miss America Aislynn - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_ais3.png|US Patriot Aislynn - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_ais4.png|UK Patriot Aislynn - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_ais5.png|Canada Patriot Aislynn - 250 Petroglyph Coins Azcadelia skin_azca1.png|Buttercup Azcadelia - 425 Petroglyph Coins skin_azca2.png|Queen Azcadelia - 425 Petroglyph Coins Balak skin_balak1.png|Grizzled Balak - 175 Petroglyph Coins skin_balak2.png|Maple Balak - 175 Petroglyph Coins Ichorr skin_ichorr1.png|Deadtree Ichorr - 175 Petroglyph Coins skin_ichorr2.png|Snow Ichorr - 175 Petroglyph Coins skin_ichorr3.png|Moss Ichorr - 175 Petroglyph Coins Kaos skin_kaos1.png|Starship Kaos - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_kaos2.png|Merc Kaos - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_kaos3.png|Desert Rat Kaos - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_kaos4.png|Atomic Kaos - 250 Petroglyph Coins Karapyss skin_kara1.png|Scarab Karapyss - 5,000 Prestige Points skin_kara2.png|Pirate Karapyss - 5,000 Prestige Points Kavashiir skin_kav1.png|Jaguar Kavashiir - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_kav2.png|Panther Kavashiir - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_kav3.png|Tiger Kavashiir - 250 Petroglyph Coins Kreed Kreed2.png|Prince Kreed - 425 Petroglyph Coins Kreed1.png|Celestial Warrior Kreed - 425 Petroglyph Coins Kyrie skin_kyrie1.png|Fighter Kyrie - 175 Petroglyph Coins skin_kyrie2.png|Ninja Kyrie - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_kyrie3.png|School Girl Kyrie - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_kyrie4.png|Zombie Kyrie - 250 Petroglyph Coins Lazarus skin_laz1.png|Metal God Lazarus - unpurchasable skin_laz2.png|Deathly Lazarus - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_laz3.png|US Patriot Lazarus - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_laz4.png|UK Patriot Lazarus - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_laz5.png|Canada Patriot Lazarus - 250 Petroglyph Coins Nauria skin_nauria1.png|Princess Nauria - 425 Petroglyph Coins skin_nauria2.png|Ring Leader Nauria - 425 Petroglyph Coins Netheurgist skin_neth1.png|Clown Netheurgist- 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_neth2.png|Thrilleurgist - 425 Petroglyph Coins skin_neth4.png|Skelly Bones Netheurgist - 250 Petroglyph Coins Nysuss skin_nysuss1.png|Alien Nysuss - 425 Petroglyph Coins skin_nysuss2.png|Diamond Back Nysuss - 425 Petroglyph Coins Psychozen Skin psycho1.png|Rock It' Psychozen - 250 Petroglyph Coins Skin psycho2.png|Sock It' Psychozen - 250 Petroglyph Coins Skin psycho3.png|Psychozen King of Bling - unpurchasable Skin psycho4.png|AlienFX Psychozen - unpurchasable Pycon skin_py1.png|Angus Pycon - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_py2.png|Belgian Pycon - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_py3.png|Holstein Pycon - 250 Petroglyph Coins Scorpix Skin scor1.png|Roboscorpix - 425 Petroglyph Coins skin_scor2.png|Stinger Scorpix - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_scor3.png|Zombie Scorpix - 175 Petroglyph Coins Shard skin_shard1.png|Magma Shard - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_shard2.png|Bone Shard - 250 Petroglyph Coins Talia skin_talia1.png|Bride Talia - 425 Petroglyph Coins Tatiana skin_tat1.png|Tatiana Genie - 425 Petroglyph Coins skin_tat2.png|Leather Tatiana - 425 Petroglyph Coins skin_tat3.png|Mermaid Tatiana - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_tat4.png|Witch Tatiana - 250 Petroglyph Coins Trovoc skin_tro1.png|Malevolent Trovoc - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_tro2.png|Plush Trovoc - 425 Petroglyph Coins skin_tro3.png|Kingsnake Trovoc - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_tro4.png|Desert Trovoc - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_tro5.png|Jungle Trovoc - 250 Petroglyph Coins Tzai skin_tzai1.png|Tzai Old School Kung Fu - 425 Petroglyph Coins skin_tzai2.png|Underworld Tzai - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_tzai3.png|Clergy Tzai - 250 Petroglyph Coins Ukkonen skin_ukk1.png|Savant Ukkonen - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_ukk2.png|Engineer Ukkonen - 250 Petroglyph Coins skin_ukk3.png|Aggressor Ukkonen - 250 Petroglyph Coins Lord Vezin skin_vezin1.png|Count Vezin - 175 Petroglyph Coins skin_vezin2.png|Ghost Vezin - 175 Petroglyph Coins skin_vezin3.png|Scarecrow Vezin - 175 Petroglyph Coins Category:Skins Category:Browse